


Hungry

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNColdestHits [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Cock Vore, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Injury, Monster of the Week, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Victor is ready to bed down for the night in a shitty motel room when his neighbors offer a night of fun. There's no reason he can think of to pass up an opportunity to be with two very lovely ladies.





	Hungry

Victor grimaced, physically recoiling from the TV screen. "Fuckin' pod people. Galactic Caps, my ass," he grumbled as the creepy guy with the fake smile touted the benefits of slapping a sticker on the tip of your dick. "Adhesives plus my dick," he said as he shut the TV off, shaking his head. "Ain't gonna happen."

He checked his phone, sighing when he realized he'd been watching infomercials for well over an hour. The gaudy decorations around the motel room weren't any more exciting than the TV, giant cowboy hat chandelier notwithstanding, and it was late, so he kicked off his shoes and dropped his slacks, draping them over the bed closest to the window.

A weekend conference in Bumfuck, Wyoming wasn't how Victor wanted to spend the last few days of summer, but it wasn't his choice. When the department decrees a conference is in order, it's either do what they say or lose the job. He'd worked way too damn hard to give up his career over a shitty weekend.

Victor flopped into bed and pulled the sheet up over his body, not at all interested in the blanket even though his air conditioner had been running full time since he got to the room nearly five hours ago. Humidity was not something Victor liked. He hated feeling sticky.

Just as he started to drift off, an obnoxious banging startled him. He frowned as he sat up, surprised to see the framed artwork above his bed shifting on the wall. He rolled his eyes before thumping twice on the wall.

"Tryin' to sleep in here!" he yelled.

The amorous couple in the next room stopped, and Victor settled back down, satisfied that they'd learned their lesson. He yawned, getting comfortable again. Just as he started to fall asleep again, there was a knock at his door.

"For fuck's sake," he growled, nearly bounding out of bed, no doubt in his mind the couple from next door was making a case out of it. He whipped the door open so hard the handle hit the wall. "What?!" he barked.

The two women standing on the walkway in front of his door blinked up at him, eyes wide. "Hey, big guy, we just wanted to say we're sorry," the brunette said, recovering more quickly than her friend and giving him a smarmy smile.

"Yeah, we tend to get a little...," the blonde said, searching for the words she wanted before she smiled up at him innocently, "rambunctious."

Victor nodded. "Thank you for apologizing. I need to get some rest tonight. I'm here on business, and I've got a full day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Pam," the brunette said, holding out her hand.

Victor paused, not really sure why the woman was introducing herself. "Victor," he finally said, shaking her hand.

"This adorable little thing is Jo," Pam said, nudging the other woman with her hip playfully.

"Hi," Jo said, a blush tinging her cheeks just a bit.

"Nice to meet you," Victor said, then stepped back, hand on the door, "but like I said, I need to get some rest, so you two have a nice night."

"You sure you don't want some company?" Pam asked, smirking like a woman who never had to beg for it and knew she had men, and apparently women, wrapped around her little finger.

Victor gave her a tight smile. "I'm sure. But thank you for the offer. Goodnight."

He started to close the door, but hit something. He frowned, looking down to find Pam's booted foot acting as a doorstop. She smiled up at him.

"Well, we'd really love to play with you," Pam said, leaning against the doorjamb. "And even if you're not interested in fucking either of us, we'd let you watch."

Victor's breath caught in his chest. Pam was nothing if not drop dead sexy, and Jo wasn't far behind her. They looked up at him with an eagerness that had his dick taking notice. As if the idea of the girls performing for him hadn't awakened things down there anyway.

"C'mon," Jo said, wrapping her right arm around Pam and almost grinding against the other woman as they stood there, "it'll be therapeutic. You look like the high-strung type, and some fun with us will relax you. You'll sleep better, and then you'll be unstoppable tomorrow."

Victor sighed. He wanted them. He really did. There was nothing stopping him other than the little voice in the back of his head that usually liked to ruin his fun. It was the same voice that had him on the fast track to Assistant Director.

Pam must have noticed the hesitation, and she took full advantage, pushing her way in and fucking slithering by him, giving his ass a pat on the way by. Jo ducked in too, not-so-accidentally brushing her hand over the front of Victor's boxers.

Victor closed the door, mentally preparing himself for two very sexually aggressive women, and finally turned around to find them already half naked, undressing each other by his bed. Jo was sucking kisses over Pam's breasts, yanking the lacy black bra down, Pam's shirt already gone, and Pam was shoving Jo's jeans and panties down the best she could.

"Hey, hey, slow down," Victor said, holding out his hands. Both women looked up at him, grinning, and his cock twitched at the hunger in their eyes. "There's no need to rush." He flashed them his most charming smile, and it worked.

Pam pulled her hands out of Jo's jeans, and Jo leaned up against Pam as they gave him a quick once-over. "C'mere, hot stuff," Pam said, reaching out to him.

Victor was never one to pass up an opportunity like that, so he sauntered across the floor. And yes, he knew exactly what he looked like when he sauntered. He worked damn hard at maintaining his physique, and letting the women enjoy the view was more than worth it, especially when they pulled him in close, their hands everywhere. Jo was in front of him, which left Pam grinding up against him from behind, Jo's small fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers and finding his mostly-hard cock.

"What's this?" she asked, blinking up at him innocently as she gave his cock a few experimental tugs, a forced clumsiness to her movements that made Victor smile.

"Did you find something, Jo?" Pam asked, pulling the boxers down in the back and giving Victor's right ass cheek a good smack.

"Hey, now don't go starting something," Victor said over his shoulder, pausing for effect, "if you can't take it yourself."

Pam snorted, and somehow it wasn't at all unattractive coming from her. "If you think you can wrestle me down, you can smack my ass all you want."

It sounded like a challenge, and Victor wasn't even sure why, but the tone to her voice made it clear she didn't think he _could_ wrestle her down. He groaned, eyes fluttering closed at the sheer authority and cockiness in her voice. Yeah, Victor had a kink. A big one.

Just as he was about to apologize for speaking out of turn and beg for mercy from the beautiful, sexy woman behind him, he felt something between his ass cheeks. He tensed for a moment, then relaxed, letting her do whatever she wanted. Jo looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his middle and kissing his chest as her small hands spread his ass open for Pam.

"I found a tiny, little hole, Jo," Pam said, then let out a throaty chuckle.

Victor's cheeks flushed as Jo cooed at him, Pam brushing her fingers over his hole. He was exposed to her, and even though he really fucking liked it, it was very intimate.

"Do you think I can fit in this tiny hole, Vic?" Pam practically purred in his right ear.

Victor fucking shivered. He couldn't remember the last time someone made him shiver, but he fucking shivered, desperate for whatever she wanted to do to him. And he sure as fuck would let her do whatever she wanted.

Jo pressed another kiss to his chest before looking up at him. "Has anyone ever been in that little hole, Vic?" she asked.

"Fingers, but that's all," Victor said.

Pam let out a noise that went straight to Victor's cock. It was somewhere between a moan and a growl. "Well, it's my hole now."

Victor's breath caught in his chest. "All yours," he agreed, eyes widening when something wet and warm slid inside him. It didn't go in very far, but it was enough that Victor couldn't mistake it for anything other than Pam establishing that it was her hole to do with what she wanted, especially when she crooked her finger inside him and pulled. "Oh!" he gasped, the sensation new to him, but oh so good.

"You like that?" Jo asked, grinning.

Victor nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Did you _know_ you were going to like that?" Jo asked, her grin turning almost predatory.

Victor shivered again, his hands coming to rest on Jo's shoulders. He used her to ground himself because Pam had found his prostate, and even though it had been played with before, it was always during a blowjob. It was a different matter altogether when he had nothing else to focus on besides the firm pressure rubbing over his prostate.

"I-I had a feeling I was gonna like it," Victor said, voice a little more breathy than he thought it would be.

"Want more?" Jo asked, reaching down and rolling his balls in her small hand.

"Yes, ma'am. Please," he said, widening his stance to give the women more room to do what they wanted.

"If I fuck you right here and now," Pam said, her breath warm on his back, "can you stay standing or are your legs going to give out on me?"

There were two fingers inside his hole, two fingers pressing on his prostate, and Victor wasn't even sure he'd be able to keep himself upright with just those fingers playing with him, and that was before Jo decided to reach behind his balls and play with his taint.

"Oh, fuck," Victor breathed, gripping Jo's shoulders tightly. He hissed, letting go of her. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asked, sure that she was going to bruise.

Jo chuckled. "You can't hurt me, big guy."

Victor didn't believe her even for a moment, so he brushed his fingers over her shoulders in apology before leaning down and kissing the soft skin between the neck and shoulder. "Won't happen again."

Jo chuckled again, but Victor ignored it. She probably thought she was invincible, but he knew his own strength, and he would never hurt her.

"Okay, let's get you onto the bed," Pam said, her fingers still inside him and using them to push him forward.

Victor huffed out a laugh, turned on and amused at the same time over the move, and he very willingly climbed onto the bed, her fingers inside him the whole way. "How do you want me?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"On your knees, legs spread wide, and your chest down on the bed," she said, giving his prostate a few more hard rubs.

Victor was breathing heavily by the time he got into position for her. "Do you want me to eat you out?" he asked, looking up at Jo, who had climbed onto the bed and was kneeling to his left.

Pam smacked his ass with her free hand. "Chest on the bed," she nearly growled. "If we want you to do something, we'll tell you to do it."

Victor groaned, eyes fluttering closed yet again. He put his chest down on the bed and bowed his back, letting them see all of him as he spread his legs wide.

"Good boy," Pam said, rewarding him with more stimulation to his prostate. "Jo doesn't like to be eaten out. She doesn't like cock in her pussy either."

"What _does_ she like?" Victor asked.

"She likes watching," Pam said. "She also likes getting as far down your throat as she can."

Victor looked up, smiling when he saw Jo settling at the head of the bed and spreading her legs wide. She had taken off the rest of her clothes and surrounded herself with pillows, making a nest for herself. She looked comfortable, but Victor still wanted a taste of her pussy. Wanted it so badly that his mouth watered. He stayed in position, though. If Jo didn't like it, he certainly wasn't going to insist.

He watched as Jo ran her index and middle fingers over the folds of her pussy, already wet, and she spread herself. He wasn't sure if she was doing it for him or Pam, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Want a taste?" she asked, pushing her fingers inside herself while looking him in the eye.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, grunting as Pam pushed more fingers inside him. He wasn't sure how many there were, but he was feeling full, an odd stretching sensation in his hole that wasn't unpleasant.

Jo pulled her fingers out of her pussy and wiped them over Victor's lips. He poked his tongue out, tasting her. He whimpered, wanting more. Wishing either of them would say it was okay to shove his face in there and lick her out.

"Open," Jo said, and he immediately obeyed.

He gagged on her fingers, but didn't pull back even as Pam pushed another finger into him. The stretch was turning into a burn, and combined with his gag reflex kicking in, his cock started to dribble onto the bed, the head dragging over the blankets. Jo pulled her fingers out, then pushed them right back in, only this time there were more, and it filled his mouth, pushing down on the back of his tongue and making him gag so hard his eyes watered.

"Can you control yourself?" Jo asked as she pulled her fingers out.

Victor coughed, then nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Spread your legs wider," Pam said, tapping his right outer thigh as she pushed another finger into his hole.

Victor had lost count, but something in the back of his head wondered just how many fingers she had inside him. He felt so full. Before he could make mention of it, Jo pushed all four fingers of her right hand into his mouth and pressed down on his tongue, her thumb under his chin and holding him right where she wanted him. Victor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his gag reflex, but he failed, choking hard, and she didn't pull back.

"You can take it," Jo said, going even deeper as Pam pushed another finger into his ass.

Victor squirmed, pulling back. He was too full from both ends, and he needed to breathe, but Jo held his head with her left hand, and she was much stronger than she looked, because he wasn't going anywhere with the hold she had on him. He panicked, pushing his palms against the bed and trying to get away, but she held him down, Pam grabbing his hips and holding him tightly from behind too.

He tried to yell around the fingers, begging them to let him breathe, to give him at least a few seconds to recover, but they only held him down more. Victor's eyes watered, and his vision started to grow dim. He choked and gagged around the fingers down his throat and his asshole burned with the intrusion of yet another finger.

Just as his eyes started to close, Jo pulled her fingers out of his mouth, and Victor sucked in as much air as he could get, coughing up gobs of spit, and finally flopping down onto the bed, panting.

"See, I knew you could do it," Jo said, caressing his face.

"You're okay," Pam said, running her hands over his sides.

Victor wasn't even sure how her hands are on his sides when she had so many fingers inside his ass, but that was the least of his concerns when Jo tapped on his spit-slick lips.

"Open up," she said.

Victor would never know why, but he obeyed her. His cock was hard, balls aching and heavy, and he'd never been more turned on in his life. He was at the mercy of two insanely strong women who were using him up for their own pleasure, and it was everything Victor never knew he needed so badly because he'd never let anyone have this part of him before.

He gagged around Jo's fingers as Pam pushed deeper into his ass, his stomach aching with the pressure to places no one had ever been before. He wasn't on his knees anymore, and Pam was straddling the backs of his legs. The fingers inside him were getting bigger and longer, and Victor tried to wrap his head around it even as the fingers in his month plumped up and elongated, going down the back of his throat.

Victor moaned, fingers scrabbling over the blankets in search of something that would help him, anything that would make it easier to stay still for Pam and Jo. He reached up and grabbed Jo's ankles, not intending to hurt, but fulfilling the need to hold onto anything stable. She didn't push him away, so he figured she was okay with it.

"You're beautiful like this," Pam practically purred. "Ass spread wide open around me, clenching and squirming. Those big muscles in your shoulders and arms quivering and jumping as you force yourself to stay right where we want you even though we're filling you up."

"Such a good boy for us," Jo said, her fingers so far down his throat that Victor swore she was in his stomach.

"You want to make us happy, right Vic?" Pam asked as something slithered underneath his body and wrapped around his cock.

Jo pulled her fingers out and let Victor take a few breaths before shoving right back inside. "You're making us very happy, big guy," Jo said.

Victor growled around the fingers as something pushed into his urethra, sliding down inside the shaft, burning the entire length of his dick.

"I bet you could come like this," Pam said, leaning forward and going even deeper in his ass, deeper into his dick.

Victor shook his head, hoping they'd let him breathe again soon, but Jo only went deeper, and there was no doubt in his mind anymore she was in his stomach. He wondered if Jo and Pam would meet in the middle of his body somehow. Wondered what would happen if they did. Whatever it was, it would be amazing, and Victor wanted more.

"You gonna come for us, big guy?" Jo asked, pulling her fingers out.

Victor tasted bile on her fingers, but he didn't care because he was too busy trying to get in as much oxygen as he could before she invaded his mouth again. He yelped as they turned him over, effortlessly moving him like their own personal sex doll. When he looked up at Pam, he froze, eyes wide.

"Do you like them?" she asked, waving several flesh-colored tentacles at him. There were suckers on the bottom side of the tentacles, and as she moved over his belly, the suckers felt amazing.

Victor looked down at his dick and whimpered. It was stuffed full with one of her tentacles, moving in and out of the hole, and more of them were coming out of his ass. They were coming from all over her body, and her left hand was wrapped around his cock while she tugged on his balls with her right hand.

"Wh-what are you? What are you doing?" Victor asked, speech slurred. The walls were kind of wavy, and Pam's eyes were swirling with lovely colors, purples and oranges spinning and moving. He smiled, mesmerized by her beauty.

"We're claiming you," Pam said, then stuck out her tongue. It was long and forked, pointed at the ends. She leaned down and licked over his cock. "Hungry, Jo?" she asked.

"Starving!" Jo said.

"Go ahead, baby," Pam said, then bit down on Victor's balls, sharp teeth slicing easily through the skin.

Victor didn't even scream. His body was going into shock or maybe they'd done something to him. The room was spinning, and Jo's eyes were swirling pink and green as she bit off his nose, chewing with her mouth open.

The dark red droplets of blood on their faces made the women even more beautiful, and Victor was proud of himself. He made them happy. He gave them what they wanted, and it was the best thing he'd ever done.

"He's delicious!" Jo moaned as Pam slurped the last of his seminal vesicles into her mouth and swallowed.

"That's because he's such a good boy," Pam said, wiping the blood from her lips with the back of her left hand. "Aren't you, Vic?"

Victor nodded. Yeah, he was a good boy. He was a very good boy. He didn't even cry or fight her when Jo bit through his left index finger and munched on the bones, her teeth well-suited to it in a way a human's wouldn't be.

"Do you want to come before I eat this?" Pam asked, pointing at his dick.

Victor nodded again. "Puh-pees. Pees."

"And you're such a gentleman with those good manners," Jo said, smiling down at him.

"Oh!" Victor cried out as the tentacle inside his dick started to shiver and the tentacles in his ass rubbed over his prostate, Pam's hand stroking his cock. It was better than he could've imagined, and he never wanted it to end.

Jo bit off his left ear, droplets of blood hitting his forehead. "I know you really wanted to eat me out, but I'd much rather eat you."

"Yeah," Victor said, smiling as he closed his eyes.

Pam bit into his stomach, licking at the edges of the wound and getting more blood on the tip of her nose. Victor looked up at her and chuckled. He wanted to lick it off her nose and kiss those lips, but he wanted even more to do exactly what they told him to do, and they didn't tell him he could kiss her, so he stayed where he was, watching her slurp his intestines into her mouth and down her throat like spaghetti.

Victor finally came as Jo leaned over him and bit into his neck, blood spurting across the room and hitting the wall. He cried out as the tentacle in his dick grew large enough that his dick split open, and Pam bit the pieces off, chewing before she swallowed those pieces too.

It was the best thing that had ever happened to Victor. He closed his eyes as Jo ripped the tendons from his neck and Pam started biting chunks out of his legs. He was a good boy, and he made the two most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen happy. What more could he want out of life?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [SPNColdestHits November 2017 challenge, Galactic Tentacles](http://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/167150783099). "Your fic needs to be about tentacles and/or GalacticCap. Even if you pick one instead of both, they both need to be mentioned in the fic."


End file.
